A Dream is a Wish
by angeltrap
Summary: In this series of oneshots, L and Light encounter other worlds and otherworldly situations in their dreams. Depending on chapter, yaoi, shounen-ai or just friendship, LightxL and various others. Crosses other known fictional worlds at times.
1. Girl Power

A/N: Alrighty! This series exists purely for the purpose of putting our heroes in strange, more or less funny situations and worlds - I inted to have them visit the Star Wars universe as well as Middle Earth at some point, along with many others. :D The "chapters" are not necessarily related to each other in any way. To sum up the idea, Light and L (and maybe others, I haven't decided yet) will be having strange dreams featuring mostly each other, and occasionally other Death Note characters. In case you're wondering, Mello, Matt and Near will certainly make an appearance, at least. Some chapters will be yaoi, some shounen-ai, and some just friendship. You've been warned. :D

This particular idea popped into my mind in the middle of the night, and that's when it was written as well, so don't expect anything very smart... :'D I really enjoyed writing it, though, crackish as it was. Yes, I ate mushrooms the day I wrote this... XD

Also, this is a birthday present for my dear friend and awesome betareader, Mel! If you like my stories, bow to her, because without her they wouldn't be published at all. :D You rock, girl.

Disclaimer: Duh. It's called fanfiction for a reason. I own nothing but this particular text in the sense that I wrote it.

* * *

1

**Girl Power**

It started like any other morning.

Light woke up at 5:10 when L crawled into the bed next to him. The detective had stayed up until then, working or doing whatever insomniac detectives do until five in the morning. Snuggling cozily into his blankets and pillows, Light reminded his chainmate that the alarm would go off at 6:30, and then L would be dragged through the shower and the kitchen to the investigation room, whether he felt he was ready to wake up or not.

At 6:45, Light finally decided that since L never allowed him to go to sleep early, Light had no reason to allow him to sleep in, and so he kicked the detective off the bed. This awakened the man immediately, and soon Light was followed into the bathroom by a very sulky young man with a childish pout on his face.

Then things started to get weird.

"Because _you_ slept in, we'll have to shower together," Light nagged as he kicked off his boxers and stepped into the shower corner, making sure to stress the fact that they were late because of _L_ sleeping. It was just too good – and rare – to let it pass unmentioned.

"Yeah, yeah," L murmured groggily, starting to take off his shirt. Light followed the curve of his back with his eyes, watched as the muscles moved under his pearl white skin -

"... Light-kun," L said, suddenly sounding a lot more alert, his shirt halfway up. "I would appear to have a problem."

Light blinked, then rolled his eyes. "Oh come on. Take a cold shower or something. We – I mean, you – have no time to deal with your morning erection." He slapped himself mentally. Yeah, how exactly were 'we' supposed to deal with L's erection anyway?

L hesitated, with his back still turned to Light. "It's... not exactly a morning erection. No, it's more the lack of it. And, hm, the presence of something... else."

Letting out an exasperated sigh, Light stepped forward and turned the other man around. "Well, let me see. It can't be that... bad."

It was. 'That bad' wasn't even close. '_Catastrophic_' wasn't much closer. 'Apocalyptic' might have been able to reach the same caliber.

The small, delicate man he held by arms was, for some unfathomable reason, actually a small, delicate woman. L stared at him with his – her! – big dark eyes, a thoroughly confused and even slightly scared look on... her... pale face. She seemed to be unsure whether to hide her small, white breasts with the shirt or stare at them in disbelief. Her pink lips were slightly opened to give form to a question Light could already see in her eyes – 'Is it bad?'

He was grateful L never voiced that particular question.

"I have turned into a girl," L deadpanned.

Light swallowed. "Did you... did you already check...?"

L nodded gravely. "All girl," she confirmed, narrowing her eyes and eying Light's chest suspiciously. It looked very broad now that the detective him... herself had shrunk slightly. "Why is Light-kun still male?"

"What? I don't know," Light defended. "I have no idea what's going on. And wait a minute – are you just going to accept that you're a girl now? I mean, what the hell? What on earth is going on?"

L looked vaguely amused. "I don't see how fretting and denying would change the situation, so rather than running around and screaming in a fit of panic, I'd prefer to find out what has happened and how it can be reversed."

A sudden noise from the floor above told them that _someone_ was doing the running around and screaming in a fit of panic.

"Misa," Light gasped at the same time as L realized, "Amane-san!" and then they were off. Only the strange feeling of cool air brushing gently against her breasts as they ran reminded L to put the shirt back on before they arrived at Misa's door; Light had, luckily, had the sense to grab a towel and wrap it around his hips.

"Amane-san," L called, knocking at the door. "Are you alright?"

"Nooooo!" a decidedly lower voice than they had expected wailed from the other side. They heard more noise – doors banging, vases flying (and crashing) and feet stomping. Then the door was ripped open, and a young, handsome man in a virgin white bathrobe collapsed into L's arms. The detective, who was now slightly smaller, found out very quickly that this new body of hers held considerably less strength than the original one.

"A-Amane-san...?" she gasped, struggling to keep her knees from buckling.

"Hmm?" the wailing blond in his arms seemed to realize that the body he was holding was much more feminine than anyone in this building should have been. "Oh! I'm very sorry!" He untangled himself from the stunned detective's arms and opened his mouth to apologize again, before looking at her face. The young man's jaw dropped. "Ryuzaki...?"

L was eying the blond – well, what apparently was Misa – with wonder as well. "I'm afraid so, Amane-san."

Misa opened his mouth, then closed it again. He stared at L's face, then her upper body – the now too big shirt was slipping from one of her shoulders – and then at her feet, which stayed covered only because she held the jeans up with one hand.

"... Misa?" Light asked lowly, hardly believing that this blue-eyed man could be his self-proclaimed girlfriend. Then again, there was no mistaking that empty-headed expression...

Misa turned, saw Light Yagami wearing nothing but a towel around his hips, and momentarily forgot the grave situation. Letting out a delighted squeal, the man attacked to hug him, bringing them both down onto the floor.

L blinked as he looked at them – Light on his back on the floor, a towel barely covering his groin, with a blond young man wearing a bathrobe nuzzling happily against his cheek. "There is... something very wrong with this picture," she muttered, raising her hand to scratch her head, and then diving to save her jeans from falling after accidentally letting them go. "Ah, Amane-san. I hope you don't mind if I borrow your clothes... Mine are finding it bothersome to stay on me," she said before sneaking into the blond's room.

---

This can't be happening, Light thought feverishly to himself.

His father, Aizawa, Mogi and Matsuda looked like their thoughts were going along the same lines.

Watari, on the other hand, looked like L had merely asked for a cup of tea instead of appearing in front of them in Misa's clothes, but then again – Watari had probably seen too much in his life with L to actually be surprised anymore, no matter what crossed his path.

L, still chained to Light's wrist, was finding it difficult to sit with her legs down, but was determined to do it nevertheless – after all, Light had just reminded her that Misa's clothes didn't leave much room for imagination already as it was. Misa was sulking on the couch, wearing Light's clothes and crunching on a carrot. L had offered him a lollipop as an apology for refusing to wear Misa's bra, but the blond had scoffed at the sweet and opted for a healthier snack instead. It didn't seem to make him any happier, though.

"You know," L said after her co-workers had spent five minutes of precious work-time staring at her back, "my brains are still the same size, though I am slightly smaller. And if anyone of you dares to even think, let alone say, that women can't be as intelligent as men, I'll have all the feminist organizations in this world attack you. And," she added, "if this condition continues much longer, I'll send you to buy me a bra. And tampons."

The four men shuddered at the thought, and with permanent looks of horror, they snapped their attentions back to work. Like _hell_ they were going to buy tampons for the best damn detective in the world! Light chuckled slightly at them.

"Wait a minute," Chief Yagami said after a while, hesitant to draw the bitchy detective's attention back to himself but feeling like this should be said. "I don't think it's appropriate to have my son chained to a woman..."

L's black eyes turned to the police chief. "No need to worry. I am still capable of defending myself against Light-kun's advances."

The policeman's face flushed, Misa's eyes narrowed and Light reached out to smack his chainmate in the back of her head.

"Oi!" Matsuda cried, pointing at them. "You can't hit a girl, Light-kun!"

"Yes, that was really unnecessary, Light-kun," L muttered, eying Light from behind her lashes with a hurt little pout on her lips. Light blinked at the cunning way she was already utilizing her feminine traits; the rest of the task force gasped out loud at what they thought was open flirting.

"No, no! Cut!" Misa yelled, stumbling onto his feet. "Light is Misa's boyfriend, and Papa Yagami shouldn't doubt his faithfulness to Misa!" He put his hands on his hips and glared at the poor police chief, who could only see a young, flamboyantly gay man calling his son his boyfriend.

"Amane-san, you look really gay," L told him bluntly, abandoning her Misa act and reverting back into the detective mode. "Please sit down. We will find a way to fix this."

"That's right," Light regained his composure and shot a glare at the task force. He was already a Kira suspect; he didn't exactly need anyone believing he might be in an abusive relationship with his captor who was, currently, a girl. ... Oh. A girl indeed. "Ryuzaki, for the ninth time – put your legs down. _Please_. You're wearing a _skirt_."

L hastily fixed her position. She had, once again, tried to get comfortable in the chair by sitting in her typical position. A sour look on her face, she put her legs down; everyone turned back to their work – even Misa, who was searching the internet in hopes of finding a way to turn them back.

L got back to work as well, but apparently she couldn't concentrate. She crossed her legs by the ankles for a moment before untangling them again. She crossed them by knees, threw them over one of the armrests, folded them beneath herself, kicked the table, tapped the floor -

"Ryuzaki!" Light exploded, slamming his fists to the table. "Keep – your – legs – _down_! And _together_!" Why, why, why was it that the only clothes in this God forsaken building that didn't fall off her were Misa's? Why couldn't Misa have brought at least one pair of pants here? Why just skirts? Why so _short_ skirts?

"I am trying!" L bit back, showing frustration for the first time. "Light-kun has no idea of how hard it is to be a girl!"

"Now that's one thing we agree on," Misa exclaimed.

L looked down at her legs with a deep frown. "I never realized how difficult it is to sit like a woman. I just can't seem to keep my legs together."

Light rolled his eyes. "The name for that is 'a slut'."

Everyone turned to look at him, all with a blank look that asked him to repeat it.

"... I can't believe I just said that," Light muttered, burying his face in his palms. How the hell would he talk himself out of this one?

"I can't either," L said. He sounded slightly hurt. "I was merely trying to wake Light-kun up. I don't understand how that makes me a slut."

Now that sounded odd. Light resurfaced from behind his hands and what was apparently his blanket, and found L's pale face hovering above him.

"... What happened?" Light asked slowly. "Did I black out?"

L looked still a bit hurt. "No. I woke up at 7:30 even though Light-kun had said he'd wake me up at 6:30. Now we are late and, on top of that, when I try to wake you up, you call me a slut. Is that how Light-kun treats his friends?"

Light wasn't listening. He was staring at the chest above him. While L was still talking, he reached out and yanked the detective's white shirt up.

"... What is Light-kun doing?" L asked warily.

"You're flat!" Light exclaimed.

L looked slightly alarmed. "I believe that's exactly how I should – nghh! You know, there are nicer ways to ask someone to move than – Light-kun, what are you – I don't think that's appropriate. Not at all. Light-kun? I really prefer to keep my pants on, so if you don't mind – _Light-kun_!"

---

"Chief Yagami?"

"Yes, Ryuzaki?" Soichiro smiled slightly at the eccentric man, who was standing as far from Light as the chain allowed to talk to him in private. The auburn-haired teenager was happily tapping away on his computer, whistling a rather flippant tune.

"I... believe that your son tried to rape me this morning," Ryuzaki muttered under his breath, glancing at Light from behind his bangs, his hands in his pockets and one foot scratching the other. "He attacked me right after waking up from deep sleep, practically ripped my clothes off, and then got up and danced around our room. Then, when we showered, he kept staring at me with a very strange look on his face. And when I asked if he'd like to meet Amane-san today, he practically screamed that he would never want to see another frilly Gothic dress in his life."

Soichiro, who had started to look very cool after the detective's first statement, was now sporting a rather worried expression. "You know... my son has always liked to go out a lot, even though he never had any really good friends, more like people he knew from school or from clubs. Could it be that he has finally snapped because of being trapped and accused for so long...?"

Ryuzaki nodded hesitantly. "It did cross my mind. I was wondering if you would allow me to take Light-kun to see a psychiatrist..."

Soichiro frowned. His perfect son, going to a psychiatrist? But then again, he only wanted the best of the boy. If that was what he needed, then he'd be a lousy father to deny it. "Fine. But on one condition – you'll have to let him go out at least once a week. For a social athlete such as him it must be terrible to be locked inside for months. And," he continued when Ryuzaki opened his mouth to say that he couldn't allow Light out of his sight, "it wouldn't harm you to go out as well."

"My thoughts exactly," intervened Watari, who had somehow managed to sneak behind them without either of them noticing. "Tea, gentlemen?"

And that sealed the deal, and for once, L wasn't sure whether he had gotten what he wanted out of it.

* * *

I know the ending was lame. Damn. XD But I couldn't come up with anything striking, and it was two in the morning... Oh yeah. "I can sit like a girl, I just can't keep my legs together" "The word for that is a slut..." conversation is taken from real life, originally spoken by my two male friends. :'D I disclaim.

Now, please make me happy with comments!


	2. White Wedding

**A/N:** My friend got married, I cried my eyes out, it was incredibly beautiful, and suddenly I just felt like writing about someone's wedding. And besides, I always felt pretty sorry for these two – I wanted to give them a happy ending.

I actually visited a site called "The Wedding Note" for this. XDDD That totally made me crack up, because it made me think of a silly comedy of L and Light's wedding, with all the chaos and fighting about who's going to be the bride and who gets to be the bestman etc... I just might want to write that one day, you know, now that the thought entered my twisted mind. :'D

* * *

2

**White Wedding**

The sky was gray that day.

Harsh, cold wind was toying with Light's auburn hair; shivering, he buried his hands deeper into the pockets and tried to snuggle more warmly into his coat and scarf. The trees on the graveyard surrounding the cathedral were swaying, as if trying to hold on to their yellowed leaves before the wind ripped them away; crows were floating above him, and their croaking mingled with the toll of the bells high, high above.

"If Light-kun is cold, he should go inside."

Light turned around at the familiar voice. L was looking at him expectantly, his wild raven black hair pointing out at the most random directions, dressed in his usual, disheveled attire.

"I'm not invited," Light replied. Until now, he had had no idea of why he was standing there, on the stairs of an obviously foreign church, with no memory of traveling there, but suddenly it all made sense. He was here for the wedding, of course! Even though, he frowned again, even though he hadn't been invited. How odd.

"But I am," the detective replied, turning to the closed doors of the cathedral. "Light-kun may accompany me. But we must hurry, it's about to start."

Nodding slowly, Light followed the man as he opened to doors to let them in, and closed them behind them to keep the approaching winter out of this place. It took a moment before his eyes got used to the dimness of the cathedral; the benches, already full of people, were basking in the multicolored light flowing through the massive windows made of painted glass. Light had expected them to take a seat at the back of the hall, but to his surprise, L started to make his way towards the altar, where there were people standing and talking quietly – the priest, the groom, and probably his best man and the maid of honor as well, the teen supposed.

"Why are we sitting this close to the altar?" Light whispered as they walked the aisle, glancing at the people already seated with a twinge of nervousness. That place was reserved for close relatives, right?

But then he spotted his father among the wedding guests, and forgot his question. Soichiro smiled and nodded at them; next to him, Light's mother and little sister were waving at them with happy smiles as well. On the other side of the aisle, he spotted cheerily waving Misa – and there was Matsuda, chatting animatedly with Aizawa and Mogi. Sitting next to them, another policeman – Ide, Light recalled, was stowing away the package of cigarettes the man next to him had taken from his pocket. This man was familiar, too – Soichiro had brought him over a couple of times. Ukita, wasn't it?

But hadn't his father said that the man had been killed during the first Sakura TV incident...?

A strange, cold feeling settled to the bottom of Light's stomach as he turned his head, still following L as if walking in thick mist. There was that annoying motorist whose death in a traffic accident Light had witnessed so many months ago... The girl he had taken to Spaceland – Yumi? Yomi? Something like that – and Takada, the smart, pretty girl from the University... A long line of western men and women dressed in neat, black suits, like FBI agents in television...

And as they approached the altar, the brides groom turned around to flash a quick, nervous smile at them, and L had to practically drag Light to their place because the younger man had stopped dead on his tracks at the sight of Raye Penber's face. The agent he had met in the Spaceland bus – the same man he had last seen falling to the ground, gripping his chest, from between the closing train doors...

"Took you long enough," an unfamiliar voice commented smoothly as they sat down, and Light directed his attention to the people sitting next to them. Watari was there, of course, looking calm and sophisticated as ever; next to him, there were three preteens, battling for elbow room and accusing each other of terrifying crimes such as "your hand's invading my space, you nerd" or "it wasn't my fault, _he_ pushed me first". On L's other side, there was a young man with bandages covering half of his face and his other hand; from what could be seen, however, the man bore a startling resemblance to the detective. Apparently he had been the one to speak.

"We are here now, Beyond," L replied calmly in a voice that didn't leave room for arguments.

Beyond? Beyond Birthday? The unfamiliar feeling in the pit of Light's stomach grew, and the coldness seemed to spread to his chest. The word was that Beyond had died two months ago, alone in his cell; the medical records suggested an unpredictable heart attack.

"Well, luckily I was here to keep your seats free," Beyond said with an odd, childish smirk.

L opened his mouth to reply, and Light his own to ask how the killer had known they would need two seats when the teen hadn't actually been invited – _even though his family had_, he realized – but suddenly the bells high above them ceased to toll. Silence fell upon the guests, heavy with excitement and anticipation; the FBI agent standing next to the altar looked like he was heading into a gunfight instead of the safe haven of marriage.

"All rise for the Bride," the priest instructed, and the guests followed his order immediately.

The first notes of the wedding march were coaxed out of the organ on its balcony, and everyone turned to look at the main doors. An elderly Japanese man was standing there, but the woman in white next to him stole all the attention. Tall and proud, her head held high, Naomi Misora carried her wedding dress and bouquet – white lilies – with almost royal grace. Her hands had been hardened by her work, but her heart hadn't, and she was every bit as strong and beautiful as she had been when she had told Light that she had an idea of how Kira might work on that cold day so long ago.

At the sight of her gently smiling face, Light's eyes got immediately misty, because, for some reason, seeing this woman made his heart swell with sadness and regret.

Slowly, so slowly, Naomi paced down the aisle; Raye met her and her father halfway, taking her hand to lead her the rest of the way to the altar. As they passed Light and his companions, Beyond sighed dreamily.

"Aww, our little pawn is all grown and flying out of the nest," he cooed, low enough to not disturb others. "Isn't it sweet, L?"

"Well, you must admit she deserves some happiness," L replied. "It must not be easy to get caught in the middle of the battle of people like us." He tilted his head. "Light-kun, are you crying?"

Light blinked his eyes to get rid of the small tears that had gathered in the corners of his eyes, but it only made them roll down his cheeks. He shook his head, trying to say something in his defense, but he found he couldn't get anything out of his mouth. It was like something in his chest was blocking words from getting out.

"What a crybaby," he heard one of the kids sitting on Watari's other side sneer.

"Yeah, like _you're_ not weeping like a girl..."

"Oh, dear," Beyond tutted, and Light could hear the pout in his voice. "Now I think I'll have to cry too. It's customary in wedding ceremonies, isn't it? Got an extra tissue, Kira?"

By now, the tears were completely blinding the auburn-haired teen, and his shoulders were shaking from the soundless sobs wrecking his body. At Beyond's words, he finally managed to get something out of his mouth, gasping breathlessly, "I-I'm not... I'm not K-Kira..." but then the spreading feeling of choking stopped the rest of the words from coming. All these people here who had been killed by Kira – he couldn't have done that, there was no way on Earth he could have done that...

And then long, thin fingers were entwining themselves with Light's, a thumb was stroking the back of his hand, and a low voice was saying, "It's alright, Light-kun."

L said it with such certainty that Light immediately felt the coldness clutching his heart back away, and his breathing started to flow with more ease. He sat there, staring at his feet, trying to will the last tears to go away, for a while longer, and finally the priest's words started to sink into his mind.

"... I ask you now, do you, Naomi Misora, in the presence of these witnesses, vow to take this Raye Penber as your married husband, to love him and stand by his side in sickness and in health, in poverty and in wealth, until death do you part?"

"I do," she said in a bright and clear voice.

"And do you, Raye Penber, in the presence of these witnesses vow to take this Naomi Misora as your married wife, to love her and stand by her side in sickness and in health, in poverty and in wealth, until death do you part?"

"I do," the man replied, surely but quietly, as if to make this promise to his beloved as private as possible.

The priest spoke once more, his voice raising above the silently listening wedding guests, strong and decisive; in Light's ears, it thundered, thundered like the bells so far above them. "Since, then, you have given yourselves to each other by these vows of faithful love, I, by the authority vested in me by the state and the church, declare you to be husband and wife. And what God has joined together, no man may ever pull apart. You may now kiss the bride."

And whatever was said or done then was lost to Light, because he was crying again and holding L's hand tightly in his, fearing that he would lose his grip of it and be left alone here, wherever the _here_ was -

… And, it seemed, _here_ was the bedroom he shared with L.

It was dark, with only the laptop on the nightstand illuminating the room with a strange blueish glow; the sheets were tangled around Light's legs, and slowly he became aware that he was sitting, his chest heaving heavily as he struggled to breathe. The tears were burning his eyes and his face as they trailed down his skin as a constant flow. There was no cloudy sky behind a painted glass; no serial killers asking for a tissue, no dead people smiling and talking and getting married, no hard bench underneath him...

But there was, strangely enough, a hand in his own.

"Light-kun?" L asked slowly, almost hesitantly. "Is Light-kun in pain?"

Still gasping for air in between the soundless sobs that sent his slim body trembling allover, Light shook his head, tightening his grip on the detective's hand to keep him right there for a little longer. The thin fingers were shaking as badly as his, and he knew the man would withdraw from the contact the moment he thought it was safe. He couldn't bear to think of it – if L left him alone now, he was sure he would break.

"Just... j-just a dream," he murmured, managing to get most of the sobbing and shaking under control; but there seemed to be no end for the tears, or for the immeasurable amount of sadness and sorrow he could feel floating around in his chest, preventing his body from functioning properly.

"... A nightmare?"

"No," Light whispered. "... Yes. I don't know. I can't remember anymore. I think... I think it was actually very happy. Yes, I think that was it... so happy that it hurt..." The dream was slipping from his grasp so quickly... he could hardly remember anything by now. The gray sky – the crows – the painted glass – the _bells_... until finally, all he was left with was the unexplainable sadness and remorse. He felt like he had done something unforgivable, broken something that could never be fixed in this world, but he couldn't remember what...

Slowly, awkwardly, L wrapped his free arm around the younger man's shivering shoulders and pulled him tentatively against his bony chest, forsaking his typical posture in favor of doing so. Allowing a soft sigh past his lips, Light leaned against the other man without questioning his actions, just grateful that he had done so; immediately, the heaviness in his chest started to get easier to bear, and it felt like every tear he shed lightened the coldness in his heart a little.

And even though Light cried himself to sleep that night, in the arms of a man who was as unused to human contact as he was to such displays of emotions, and the strange feeling of regret shadowed him for many days after that, he felt like something had finally been set right.

* * *

1) Some of you were probably slightly uncomfortable with the religious refers in the text. I'm not highly religious myself, and I tried to pick the words in the wedding ceremony to be as non-religious as possible. I'm not even sure if Raye and Naomi would get married in a Christian church since one of them was Japanese and the other half Japanese, but I love cathedrals, I wanted to include the bells, and I also wanted to include the last words of the priest. Because Light thought himself as God and tore our poor couple apart.

I also definitely wanted it to be "until death do you part", because I'm twisted like that. :'D

2) Why would Light dream of Beyond, Mello and others, though he has never met them?

Dreams aren't logical. Maybe it was a premonition? I wanted Light to have a dream that would make him feel subconsciously bad and guilty for all the people he has and will hurt on his path. Blah. XD Don't get logical on me when I'm writing about _dreams_ of all things. Last night I dreamed that my friend stole my car and that I fought a dragon with Cloud Strife from Final Fantasy. (Won, too. XD) How is that logical?

But YAY! They got each other in the end! And so they were dead happily ever after!


End file.
